<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>terror.exe by EdwardNotSoLittle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145334">terror.exe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle'>EdwardNotSoLittle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emails, Gen, oh god more emails, terror_exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is tired with the emails that Crozier should be getting. There's a virus on the server. Thomas didn't know his lover hasn't slept in 6 days. This research facility is falling apart. </p><p>Terror_exe flash challenge.</p><p>https://twitter.com/terror_exe/status/1156960883454685185?s=20</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>@terror_exe Flash Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>terror.exe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahhrrrrghhh!!!” the aggravated roar that came from his colleague (and lover’s) office got the entire floor’s attention. Thomas tinted a light shade of red as Irving, Hodgson, Faireholme, Tozer, Hickey, and even their new French translator Henry Thomas Dundas Le Vesconte, -Thomas still didn’t know who gives their child that many names- all turned their eyes to him in question. As if he knew what the hell was wrong with Edward now.</p><p>Please tell me it’s not more emails… </p><p>“Edward! What is with all that racket!?” came the wrathful bellow from their Irish chief ceo’s office. </p><p>To everyone’s surprise, Edward came bursting through the door of his office. His face was a deathly pale and there were dark circles under his eyes now made more prominent. Thomas was actually rather shocked, he hadn’t seen his boyfriend yet this morning. He’d barricaded himself in his office with his pot of black coffee as per usual as soon as he got to to work at five in the morning according to Le Vesconte. Or, more specifically, their co-CEO James Fitzjames after the man translated the silver-haired man’s frustrating note regarding Edward’s whereabouts.</p><p>Oh Dundy could speak English alright, perfectly fine to be frank. He just chose when he wanted to fuck with people who couldn’t speak French and when to be a civil person. Quite sassy, that one. Their small isolated location for Arctic research in the middle of London for God’s sake, founded by one of the Universities was always full of activity due to everyone being bored. </p><p>“Why do I have one hundred-and-twenty-six more emails!? I just answered three hundred yesterday!? Most of them were just bloody announcements to be deleted! Sir! You should be the one getting these notifications! They have your name on them!” </p><p>He had coffee spilled all over his shirt and his hair was disheveled. Good Lord. The poor man looked a mess!!</p><p>Crozier came out of his office red faced even though Jopson, having known the man longer than anyone there (besides Mr Blanky of course) could tell he was embarrassed for being caught and outed.</p><p>“Aye, well you knew what you were signing up for when you signed on as the software engineer!” </p><p>Edward glared angrily at the other man and Thomas shot up from his seat and practically fled to his arms tugging him back when he looked like he was going to deck the much larger Irish man, “Edward Little, knock it off this instant.” </p><p>“You son of a- I haven’t slept in six days!! And that’s not even the worst part! Whatever gambling shit you just got yourself into this time one of the fucking emails had a virus on it I just got a notification that the server scanners detected a virus program called <strong>terror.exe</strong> that has infected all the computers.”</p><p>“Exe? That’s an executable file!?”</p><p>Edward scoffed, “Oh wow, you’re smart enough to figure that one out?” <br/>
<br/>
<em>“Il vous a dit stupide.”</em> Their silver haired translator snorted and muttered and Crozier turned on him with a practically glowing red face. </p><p>
  <em>“Je sais parler français! Alors tu fermes ta putain de gueule!” </em>
</p><p>All the sudden Hodgson squealed gleefully, “Ohh! Look! A new solitaire game! Oh, HMS TERROR Cards!” </p><p>Edward’s eyes grew three times their normal size, “No!! DO NOT CLICK THAT!!!!!” </p><p>There was a simultaneous whiiiiuuurrrr as all the desktop computers turned off and the screens flickered, as well as all the lights in the office.</p><p>“Hodgson you dumbass!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>